HaiiItsTaytay
| place = 14/20 | alliances = | challenges = 4 | votesagainst = 3 | days = 18 | exiled = 0 }}HaiiItsTaytay is a contestant from Iao Valley. Survivor Tay was sitting comfortably in a very dominant position until the tribe swap. On the original Moana camp, Tay was looked at by many as an ally and someone who they could bring with them into many alliances. Whenever someone in her alliance had their name thrown out as a potential target, Tay was never the one anybody wanted to go for. Due to her skills in the Immunity Challenges, Tay was able to carry her tribe to many victories. This proved to make many see her as an asset, and someone who needed to stay around no matter what. Her connection with Jay gave her a solid ally she could rely on no matter what. As Moana went on a winning streak, Tay never faced tribal council before the swap. This proved to not be the best thing for her game. When the tribe swap hit, Tay was separated from her main allies and was placed with Rory, Maxie, Lizzy, and Jake. While Tay was pulling more than her own weight in the immunity, her tribe ultimately ended up going to tribal council. She was able to survive being targeted from anyone that tribal council, and went along with Lizzy, Jake, and Rory to blindside Maxie. In the Immunity Challenge, Tay was able to catch her tribe up in the throwing portion but ultimately got screwed over by accidentally knocking a ring off. With everyone being paranoid due to Rory's immunity idol being publicsized, Tay caught the rough end of the stick when fellow Moana members Jake and Lizzy wanted to take her out as a safe vote as well as their connection to Rory. At tribal council Tay had a sense that she was in danger, and chose to toss her vote onto Lizzy. This would show to be useless, as Rory was able to get his way to cut Tay off before she could get anymore powerful. If Tay was able to survive this tribal council, she no doubt would've gone deep in the game and been a contender for Individual Immunities. She had a great sense of what to say and when to say it, and was never really in the talks to be targeted until the tribal she left. If she was able to attend a tribal during the original tribe phase, she may have been able to build some trust with Lizzy and Jake. Tay was a great person and a force to be reckoned with. She was a pleasure to have on this season and was a very good sport even when her tribe mates blindsided her for essentially no reason. That final blindside could have been what sparked the fire in Jay to pull out the win for the two of them. Voting History Trivia Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Iao Valley Contestants Category:Moana Tribe Category:Pilikia Tribe Category:14th Place Category:Survivor: Iao Valley